Adam Bomb
In May 1993, Clark was introduced to the World Wrestling Federation by Johnny Polo as Adam Bomb (a play on the atom bomb). Bomb's gimmick was that of a survivor of the infamous Three Mile Island accident. Four months after his debut, Harvey Wippleman replaced Polo as Bomb's manager. Adam Bomb made his pay-per-view debut at Survivor Series, where he teamed up with Irwin R. Schyster, Diesel and "The Model" Rick Martel against Razor Ramon, The 1-2-3 Kid, Marty Jannetty and "The Macho Man" Randy Savage, the latter of whom was replacing Mr. Perfect due to Perfect being released from the company not long before the event. Clark was the last remaining survivor from his team, before being pinned by Jannetty after a roll-up, with Jannetty and Kid being the only survivors of their team. Following this, Bomb participated in the Royal Rumble in 1994, where he was the last entrant in the . However, he lasted for almost 5 minutes before being eliminated by Lex Luger. Following the Rumble, Bomb turned face after his manager Harvey Wippleman turned on him and helped his new client Kwang attack him. After briefly feuding with Kwang and Bam Bam Bigelow, Clark was moved down the card and began competing exclusively on the show WWF Superstars of Wrestling, where he began to garner a fan base. He left the promotion by August 1995. In 1997, Clark broke his hiatus and rejoined WCW as Wrath, a helmeted martial artist who, along with Mortis, battled Glacier and Ernest Miller. The four characters, collectively known as "Blood Runs Cold", were an attempt to tap into the popularity of the fighting game Mortal Kombat, and vignettes promoting them had been airing since 1996. The angle continued until 1998, when Clark was injured.Clark began wrestling again in 1998, still under the Wrath name. All Blood Runs Cold references were eliminated, and he was repackaged as a monster face of sorts, going on an undefeated streak. However, he tore his ACL in April 1999 while wrestling Jerry Flynn and spent a year recuperating.Clark returned to the ring in April 2000, now using his real name. He formed a tag team with Brian Adams known as KroniK and both became members of the New Blood.7 However, KroniK switched allegiances to the Millionaires Club after Vince Russo betrayed them, and on May 15, 2000 they defeated Shane Douglas and The Wall to win the World Tag Team Championship.8 They held the titles until May 30, when they lost them to New Blood members Shawn Stasiak and Chuck Palumbo. KroniK was granted a rematch for the titles at Bash at the Beach on July 9 and they successfully won their second and last World Tag Team Championship. KroniK then entered a feud with the entire Natural Born Thrillers stable for the title, but they successfully retained against the Thrillers until August 13, when they were beaten by Vampiro and The Great Muta for the championship. After losing the title, Vince Russo managed to regain the services of KroniK after bribing them, and he sent them after Goldberg, who would be fired if he lost a single match. However, Goldberg managed to overcome the odds and pinned both Clark and Adams in a handicap match at Halloween Havoc.9 KroniK continued their hired muscle helping The Boogie Knights (Alex Wright and Disco Inferno) battle the Filthy Animals, and eventually working for their former enemies, the Natural Born Thrillers. KroniK turned face once again in January 2001, siding with Ernest Miller. They were eventually sidelined when Clark was split open with a chair, needing stitches, and Adams was hospitalized with appendicitis. While both members of KroniK were injured, WCW was purchased by the WWF in March 2001.Clark and Adams returned to the WWF on September 4, 2001, attacking and double chokeslamming The Undertaker.10 Managed by Steven Richards, they faced the Brothers of Destruction (Undertaker and Kane) at Unforgiven for the WCW Tag Team Championship, but KroniK was defeated.11 Due to the lackluster match, both were sent down to developmental territories to work off ring rust, but Clark refused to do so and was soon released from his contract. Category:Alumni